cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Truffles' Fortnightly Update Blog - The Inauguration
|-|Introduction= Good evening Cytus Wiki, this is your boy WheatyTruffles445, and about 30 to 45 minutes ago, I beat the f*ck out of my iPad so god damn hard that I can't even feel my left hand, my left hand has went totally numb. Welcome to the first ever update blog in what I hope to be a long running series. Unless this pilot gets bad reception, in which case I'll edit this paragraph to be a lot more sarcastic and self-mocking, or just passively-aggressively delete this blog and pretend as if I never tried doing something like this. And then proceed to cry myself to sleep. ...Erhem. So you might be wondering to yourself: "Wheaty, why are you such a loser?" Or, more importantly, you might be thinking: "Wheaty, quit this Wiki already you weeb." But the real question is: "What kind of updates are you talking about, Wheaty? You untalented waste of space-" Well, I'm glad you asked that! Seeing as I have such a high opinion of myself, these updates are going to be all about yours truly! Are you fed up with me yet? :^) Essentially, every two weeks I'll be bringing up my latest experiences and ideas concerning things like games (particularly Cytus, now that I'm throwing myself at it again), this Wiki, and just life in general. The reasons are simple enough: I enjoy writing about random stuff, and I love sparking discussion on fun and interesting topics like most of the ones I'll be bringing up in these blogs. Yeah, I'll also bring up semi-serious stuff from time to time as well, but shhh, let's not focus on that right now- To answer a few questions before we start: Q) "Why bother posting this kind of stuff on the Wiki?" Well, the blogs aren't being used for anything else right now, so might as well. And no, this isn't a masked attempt to bring the Wiki back to life or something dumb like that. I'm not expecting any huge changes to take place just because I'm making blogs every two weeks. Q) "Why 'fortnightly'?" Because two weeks seems like a sizable gap for new things to happen. If you're asking why I'm using the word "fortnightly", it's because I prefer it over "bi-weekly", which can be ambiguous. And also because someone mocked me a while ago for using that word in a regular conversation. Well, now I'm using it in the title of a blog series, so suck my nob, unnamed person. >:{ Q) "Why are you such a loser?" |-|Cytus= So just in case you're not a part of the Discord, or you are but you just haven't heard yet, I did this yesterday: If you're unsure why this is an extremely prominent achievement for me, let me supply you with some context. Ever since I've started playing Cytus, I've lacked the stamina and finger speed necessary to do well on physically demanding songs. For years now, speed beasts like Codename : Zero and STORIA have haunted me with scores that refused to improve, and I'd say the humiliation I felt from being unable to overcome such a simple problem is a part of what caused me to quit Cytus for a long while. After coming back, I resolved that I would finally conquer this problem, and the best method that came to me was playing Freedom Dive's alternate on Easy until I could TP 100 it without any spam, seeing as this chart requires minimal skill; the only thing you need to do well is speed. When I started training on this song, I would often get B ranks and over 20 non-Perfect hits. But I kept grinding away at it...and here we are now. Needless to say, this is probably the hardest I've celebrated over an achievement since MMing The Purified. To be honest, I probably won't be getting the TP 100 or starting the Cytabi I mentioned in my Highscore Project blog for a while, for reasons I'll talk about under a different topic. But hey, now that I've built it up, I doubt this newfound stamina will be fading anytime soon. |-|Other Games= Aside from Cytus, there are two other games I've been playing a lot recently. The first is Guitar Hero 3, which some of you might be familiar with. It's essentially a console rhythm game you play with a guitar controller, and I've had it around since I was a kid. I'm just now getting back into it, though it seems I have my work cut out for me here, too. You see, by now I should be making the transition from Medium difficulty to Hard difficulty, as I've gotten 5 stars on every song in the Medium campaign. However, after playing just a few songs on Hard, I realized that I've been developing my skills all wrong. You see, on Medium difficulty, you're supposed to learn how to use your pinky finger on the neck of the guitar, since you're hitting four buttons, and you have four fingers for that purpose. On Hard, you're supposed to learn how to move your hand up and down the neck, since there are five buttons you need to hit now. However, I did this process BACKWARDS. I played through the entire Medium campaign using only THREE fingers up and down the neck. That may not seem bad, but learning how to use your pinky finger after already training yourself to just use your fourth finger for notes that are further down the neck is agonizingly painful. So yeah, I'm still stuck on Medium for now, teaching myself how to play the right way before moving on to Hard. ...Huh, I didn't mean to make that paragraph as long as I did. Anyways, the other game I've been playing is Persona 3 Portable. I absolutely adored P4G when I played it, and this game has me almost equally as enraptured. The only downside is that there are no animated cutscenes or 3D environments outside of battle, unlike in the console version of Persona 3. It makes me a little sad that I'm not getting the full experience of the story, since Persona's stories have always interested me, though I'm putting up with it. The game is still extremely fun, and they made sure to add a few things that are exclusive to P3P, to make up for what they had to leave out. |-|Life n' Stuff= Here's where I explain the crappy reason as to why I might not be able to play rhythm games anytime soon. I have these seasonal allergic reactions that are almost always tied with summer, (it's one of many reasons why it's my least favourite season) the worst of which being one that takes form of multiple blisters all over my hands. It feels about as ugly as it looks, trust me. I thought I had actually been able to avoid getting it this year, but nope, traces of it are starting to form. Barely even a week before school starts for me, too. Joy. I'm going to do what I can to kill the infection as soon as possible, but chances are I won't be able to use my hands for anything more taxing than writing for anywhere between a week and a month. I'll let you know if things have gotten better or worse in the next update blog. Aside from that, things have been quite well. I managed to solve a fair number of looming issues concerning my upcoming school year recently, so that's nice. It would be nicer if I didn't have to potentially spend my first few weeks at school with my hands wrapped in gauze, but what can ya' do? |-|das it= That's about all I have to say for this blog. Let's hope I have a swift recovery and find lots of interesting things to bring up in the next update. Stay motivated. :> Category:Blog posts